vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanji Tatsumi
|-|Kanji (P4)= |-|Kanji (Arena)= |-|Take-Mikazuchi= |-|Rokuten Maou= |-|Takeji Zaiten= Summary Kanji Tatsumi is a playable character and one of the protagonists of Persona 4. He represents the Emperor Arcana. Kanji is a friend and junior to Yu Narukami and a member of the Investigation Team. He is the only son of the proprietor of a Textile Shop in Inaba's shopping district, and is infamous for single-handedly beating up biker gangs that make too much noise at night. Having been thrown into the TV World as part of a sociopath's machinations in the Inaba Serial Murder Case, he is later rescued by the Investigation Team, giving him a chance to face his Shadow and obtain his Persona, Take-Mikazuchi. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A | Low 2-C Name: Kanji Tatsumi Origin: Persona 4 Gender: Male Age: 15 at start of the game. 16 by the endgame and P4A Classification: Human, Member of the Investigation Team, Persona User, Emperor Arcana, Bloodcurdling Beefcake Emperor (P4A) Powers and Abilities: |-|Persona 4= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Plate), Non-Physical Interaction (via affecting Shadows), Summoning, Empowerment (via Willpower. Users also take on the stats and affinities of their equipped Persona, even while they are not summoned), Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Durability Negation (with ailments), Status Effect Inducement, Mind and Soul Manipulation (ailments and support spells directly affect the target's mind and soul in different ways), Fear Manipulation, Healing, Resistance Negation (with Elec Break), Forcefield Creation (with Blue Wall), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Damage Boost, Damage Reduction (via Guard), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Instinctive Reaction and possibly Precognition (against wind attacks). Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Limited Flight (Personas only), and Immortality (Type 8. Reliant on their user's soul. Personas only). Resistance/Absorption of Physical Attacks and Electricity Manipulation. Resistance to Perception Manipulation (Via Team Glasses) as well as Status Effect Inducement, which includes Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Transmutation, Heal Negation, Probability Manipulation, Muteness, Illusion Creation, Possession and Fear Manipulation. |-|Arena Exclusive= All previous abilities, Aura (Electric), Limited Sound Manipulation (can shout loud enough to hurt and stun enemies) and Weather Manipulation (his Instant Kill summons a thunderstorm). Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to the Late-Game Phantom Thieves) | Universe level+ (Comparable to the Shadow Operatives) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge natural lightning) | Massively FTL+ in reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Yu Narukami and SEES) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to the Late-Game Phantom Thieves) | Universe level+ (Can take hits from the Persona 3 cast) Stamina: High. Can move and fight constantly for several hours. Range: Standard melee range with shield, Several Kilometers with Persona skills Standard Equipment: Team Glasses and his shield. | Team Glasses and his ultimate shield, Perun Plate. In Persona 4 Arena, he carries a regular folding chair. Intelligence: Average, but like Chie, displays surprisingly accurate instinctual deduction. He often skipped classes before the events of Persona 4, although he was never shown to have any notable difficulty with his curriculum. Weaknesses: Kanji and his Personas, except for Rokuten Maou, are weak to Wind-based attacks. Kanji is rather slow on the uptake at times, and early into the story, he is often impulsive. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Persona Summoning: The ability to utilize Personas, powerful manifestations of the mind and soul. Personas can move and attack independently of their users, allowing for double-teaming between their user and the equipped Persona. Each Persona has a set of elemental affinities, which also apply to their user while the Persona is equipped. Kanji's initial Persona is Take-Mikazuchi, his evolved Persona is Rokuten Maou, and his ultimate Persona is Takeji Zaiten. Persona 4 Golden Skills: *'Ziodyne:' Heavy Electric damage to one enemy. *'Maziodyne: '''Heavy Electric damage to all enemies. *'Primal Force:' Severe Physical damage to one enemy. *'Vile Assault:' Heavy Physical damage to one enemy. Bonus damage to enemies that are knocked down. *'Atom Smasher:' Medium Physical damage to all enemies. Inflicts Fear. *'The Man's Way:' Unique to Takeji Zaiten. Creates a shockwave that knocks down and inflicts dizziness to all enemies. *'Mediarama:' Moderately heals all allies. *'Power Charge:' Boosts the power of the next physical attacks by 250%. *'Matarukaja: Increases all allies' attack power. *'''Rakukaja: Increases one ally's defenses. *'Masukunda:' Decreases all enemies' agility. *'Blue Wall:' Grants resistance to electricity to one ally. *'Elec Break:' Nullifies enemy resistance to Electricity. *'Elec Boost:' Passively strengthens Electric attacks. *'Elec Amp:' Passively strengthens Electric attacks further. *'Dizzy Boost:' Passively increases the chance of inflicting Dizziness. *'Regenerate 3:' Passively grants fast regeneration. *'Fast Heal:' Halves the time needed to recover from ailments. *'Evade Wind:' Triples evasion against wind attacks. Persona 4 Arena Skills: *'What A Pain!:' Kanji coats himself in an aura of electricity that shocks enemies in his general vicinity. *'This'll Hurt!:' Kanji flings his opponent into a wall. He then summons his Persona to impale them while downed, before summoning a lightning strike that surges through his Persona and directly into the open wound. *'The Man Series - Brofist:' Kanji flings his opponent into the air, before blasting them with a series of lightning strikes. As they fall, Kanji and his Persona punch them from opposite directions, crushing them between their fists. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Persona Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:Empowerment Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fear Users Category:Healers Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sound Users Category:Weather Users Category:Characters